


Draven

by Dayora



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, City Living, F/M, Sex, The Sims 4, Vampires, get famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayora/pseuds/Dayora
Summary: The vampire Sim Draven lures sweet Katrina Caliente back to his lair for a bite.
Relationships: Katrina Caliente/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Draven

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this one is a little out there. I play the Sims 4 a lot and this is a one-shot of something that happened to my main Sim Lestat (I changed it to Draven on here because I'm scared of Anne Rice lmao) there's a reference to the restaurant and club that I designed for my city. Obviously this is a more mature version than what can actually happen on the game. I wrote this for my sister-in-law because she has been on this Lestat (Draven) journey with me from the beginning. <3

Draven rushed to unlock the door to his penthouse apartment, the young woman's lips dancing with his and pulling his attention away from turning the key as he pressed her against the door. 

She smelled so sweet he couldn't wait to taste her. 

He had caught her scent as soon as she entered the club. Plasma was dark, the purple lighting perfect for his nocturnal vision, loud thumping music and multiple fountains shooting their colored water high into the air behind thin glass. 

He had spotted her vibrant red hair easily as he followed his nose. She was gorgeous, her pale green eyes squinting in the sudden darkness as she stepped through the doors, a gust of wind from the street filled the club with the saliva-inducing aroma of life. Of blood. 

Not many humans ventured into the seedier parts of the city. Plasma and its sister club, WET! we're usually filled with only the children of the night, which is why Draven had been hunting there, to satiate his more carnal needs, but seeing this vibrant mortal, there was a chance to fulfill all of his desires. 

He knew he needed to get to her quickly, there was an unspoken rule in dens like this, a 'dibs' as it were. 

His toned and heavily tattooed body dissolved into black mist, reconsolidating just behind her. His fingers were a whisper across her shoulder, just enough to make her turn so he could catch her eye. 

Her breath caught at the sight of him; deep chocolate eyes gazing down at her, a sexy smile painted on his shapely lips. He knew he had her when he ran his fingers through his long, jet black hair and gave her his most enchanting greeting. 

She looked starstruck as she flirted with him, whether that was from his influence or from the recognition he couldn't say. He had done little to stay out of the limelight lately and had built up a good bit of fame in San Myshuno between his music and acting career and owning one of the biggest stores in town: Silver Fox Music. 

Whatever the reason, it was only helping him pull her deeper and deeper into his clutches. She was excited as he lured her out of the club. Draven was not against public consummation or feeding, but he wanted to take his time with this one, make a night of it. 

The key finally clicked home and he gave it a quick twist, releasing the door. The woman used the newfound momentum to spin them around, slamming Draven's back into the low dividing wall a few steps in front of the door. 

The impact pushed a moan from him and knocked one of his golden 'Off The Charts' music awards from its perch atop the wall to clatter loudly to the floor. 

"Oh! Sorry!" 

"It's fine, I've got plenty."

He scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her up the open staircase, through his bedroom and onto the balcony where he sat her on the edge of his hot tub and felt around for the switch to get the water moving, never breaking the kiss. 

She snagged the hem of his v-neck shirt and pulled it up and off, quickly shedding her own shirt before resuming the kiss and running her hands up and down his torso. He relished how progressive society had become over the centuries, women were so interesting now, so aggressive. There was no shame in the strokes of her fingers, no hesitation, just a woman who knew what she wanted and was going for it, as men had always been allowed to do. 

Her lacy bra hit the deck before she even registered the movement of his hand, drawing a gasp that melted into a giggle from her. He pulled her against him, soaking in her warmth as their bare skin touched. 

They stripped off their pants and climbed into the now churning hot water, Draven pulled her into his lap finally able to get at her perky breasts to play with them. She threw her head back moaning and rocked her hips, fingers tangling into his hair. 

He worked her into a euphoric state before daring to take the first taste. She was so turned on that she didn't seem to notice when the gentle nipping of his teeth on her breast actually broke skin. 

The instant her blood touched his tongue his vision shifted, everything took on a crimson tint, the sound of spilled drops mixing in with the water was almost audible as the blood sent him into overdrive. His hypersensitivity made every movement, every taste, every smell, every sound, so intense it was almost overwhelming.

Humans have no idea what pleasure really is... 

He thought as he pulled more blood into his mouth, which only made him want more. Barely catching himself he ran his tongue over the wound, sealing it before he drained her then and there. 

His venom had worked its way into her bloodstream and was giving her the most delightful high as she straddled him, making her oblivious to the water growing dark with her blood. 

She stumbled into his arms as he lead her back into his room and laid her down on the soft rug in front of the fireplace. To say she was a beautiful sight, spread out and undone beneath him was a vast understatement. 

Her cries as he feasted on her were glorious, moans of pleasure from the workings of his tongue mixed with gasps of pain whenever fangs sank into her most sensitive places. Draven could tell from the trembling of her body that she was nearly spent, close to climax and unconsciousness. 

He slid up her body burying himself inside her, to her credit she met each thrust even in her weakened and delirious state, rolling her hips in time with his. They enjoyed each other there on the floor for a long time before he leaned down and sank his teeth into her neck, the sweet pop of her skin and rush of hot blood on his tongue sending him over the edge.

"My name is Katrina, by the way." she panted into his silky hair, coming down from the ecstasy of her own release. 

Draven released her neck and raised to meet her eyes. "Delicious girl, I don't care, I'm not one to mark graves." blood ran down his chin as he smiled wickedly at her, her eyes went wide at his words. Her body tensed and he had to slap his hand around her throat to stifle the screams trying to escape. He hated it when they became aware right before the end, it showed how badly he was out of practice. 

"Don't be afraid." he commanded, satisfaction flooding him when she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, turning her head to the side to give him easier access. "Good girl."

There was nothing in this world that compared to draining every drop of life from someone. The slowing beats of Katrina's heart put him in a trance and the sudden emptiness of her veins was jarring. 

With a sigh he released his hold on her neck and curled up next to her lifeless body. Fully sated he laid his head on her motionless chest and drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
